marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayshaun Lucas (Earth-TRN684)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN684 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, student; former government agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mairghread Scott | First = Marvel Rising: Initiation Season 1 1 | Quotation = I was alone for a long time too, but letting people in, even if they aren't perfect-- it's made me better. Do you need to be alone, or have you just been alone so long you're used to it? | Speaker = Shaun Lucas | QuoteSource = Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts | HistoryText = Rayshaun Lucas was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., where he was trained by Captain America.Ghost Hunter | Personality = Patriot takes pride in the fact that he was trained by Captain America and that he does not require superpowers to fight. He was visibly angered when Squirrel Girl asked if he even had powers. Patriot struggles with being taken seriously, and hence felt betrayed when Quake searched for Inferno without authorization. He is also borderline insulted by Squirrel Girl's unprofessional methods, even viewing them as "ridiculous." Patriot has a mentality of being professional and working hard or failing, but he later learned from Squirrel Girl and Quake to go with the flow when the situation required it. He also doesn't believe people should be ashamed of who they are, as he stated to Quake. | Powers = | Abilities = *''Peak Human Condition:'' Patriot believes training is about pushing himself to the peak of perfection. He actually doesn't have any powers, but it doesn't stop him from doing his job. He's very capable and was trained by Captain America to build his strength, speed, and agility. He goes above and beyond to make sure he's on the same level as people with powers and abilities with. He intensely trained to get close to Quake's level, despite her Inhuman status. *'Skilled Combatant:' Captain America taught him multiple combat and hand-to-hand combat skills allowing him to hold his own against Ghost-Spider in combat.Floor Toms and Spider Webs He skillfully applied his multi-tool shield in combat, as seen when he, Quake, Squirrel Girl, and Ms. America stole a Quinjet from the Triskelion, and also used its sharp edges, seen when he battled Exile. He watches Captain America's Taekwondo videos when he isn't training or on a mission. He can also pilot his shield to smash through simulated Hydra androids or collide with them with the bottom of his shield. *'Skilled Marksman:' Patriot was able to accurately throw his shield to slice through Ghost-Spider's webbing during their first encounter. He was even able to launch a S.H.I.E.L.D. identification card into an elevator slot with pinpoint accuracy. He also used his shield to precisely deflect bullets back at simulated Hydra androids, and shot energy blasts from his shield at Bulldozer's feet, causing him to fall. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Patriot was able to quickly and acrobatically run up the side of a building to grab onto Ghost-Spider, and even stop himself from falling off the edge of a building with one hand. When riding on his shield transformed into a hover board, he can skillfully maneuver himself to dodge attacks from S.H.I.E.L.D. weaponry. He performed a no-handed backflip against a wall and launched himself forward, twisting his body in the process. He also deftly rolled out of the way from incoming collateral damage thrown by Piledriver, and later backhandsprung away from him and Wrecker, ending with a backflip over Bulldozer. *'Skilled Tactician:' Patriot is versed in S.H.I.E.L.D.-approved tactics; he knew the proper emergency procedure to deal with an exploded gas line. With the help of Squirrel Girl and America Chavez, he successfully liberated Quake from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters captivity. He can coordinate attacks with his team, such as the "Million-Fisted Hurricane," which combines the abilities of all his teammates. According to Squirrel girl, he tries to plan for everything. Hawkeye depended on him to devise a plan after the Wrecking Crew breached their headquarters, and he quickly thought to use the headquarters' training robots to distract them, earning praise from both Hawkeye and Blur. *'Skilled Leader:' Patriot firmly believes that teamwork is always the downfall of the villain, though his lone wolf and literal by-the-book mentality can hinder progress as he acts alone during a training simulation with Blur. According to Ms. Marvel, he's definitely following in Captain America's footsteps, since he's "an unceasing defender of truth, honor and justice." Squirrel Girl also thinks Patriot might make "a pretty good" mentor, and Ms. Marvel states that he trains really intensely and is a great leader. Squirrel Girl credited him for motivating the team to stopping Exile and Sheath. *'Indomitable Will:' Patriot never gives up; he's always persevering and stops at nothing to get things done. Ghost-Spider describes Patriot as "tenacious."The Secrets We Keep He is also very confident in his abilities, despite Hawkeye reminding him that "there is no "I" in team," he retorts with that there are two in "incredible." | Strength = Rayshaun was strong enough to bust down the door to a burning apartment, and survived falling debris crashing down on him during the battle with Exile. He could also pull apart Ghost-Spider's webbing when she trapped him. in it. | Weaknesses = Rayshaun is allergic to nuts. | Equipment = Patriot's shield is a multi-tool, given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D., which is a shield first, and glider/hover board second, that can also shoot projectiles and energy blasts. Patriot also carries a pair of handcuffs. His phone is able to project holograms. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * According to Squirrel Girl, there is a rumor that Patriot "smells like freedom." * Patriot hates teleporters. *Patriot's motto is "justice doesn't take a day off." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Martial Arts Category:Shield Fighting Category:Acrobats Category:Leaders Category:Peak Human Strength